


Charles Xavier X Reader – The Art of Manipulation

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Reader-Insert, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested prompt from 'Always Sunny': "Charles, you think this is easy? You need years of practice to even sniff my talent for manipulation."





	Charles Xavier X Reader – The Art of Manipulation

“I must say Charles, this is indeed impressive,” You gestured around the hanger of the new jet; a truly marvellous creation designed by the genius mind of Hank McCoy.

“Yes, Hank really outdid himself this time,” Charles agreed, taking in the surrounding environment with all the excitement of a child at Christmas.

“But you know what would be even more impressive?” You glided your hand smoothly over Charles’ shoulders to emphasize your question.

He blinked and swallowed hard, determined not to show you how attractive he found the motion, “Um- Yes, in fact I do know, cup holders, that is clearly the answer here.”

You leaned down to his ear, giggling a sultry laugh and keeping your voice low, “I was thinking more along the lines of taking the wheel.”

“The wheel,” he shuddered involuntarily at your breath tickling his ears, desperately trying to control his own wild thoughts.

“Surely you’d let me have one little test flight? Hank did after all show me the basics.”

“It’s just- I would but- Unfortunately it’s not that simple.”

“Oh, and why is that?” You turned to face him playfully.

“ **Moira**.”

“Moira?”

“Yes, Moira. I mean to say that she’s- she’s the test pilot- for today, her skills make her a suitable choice.”

“If I were to get her permission though, then I could fly it?”

“I don’t see how you’re going to do that.”

You placed your hands on Charles’ shoulders, pulling him close for a passionate kiss, and taking sheer delight in the low moan he released. You pulled away, panting slightly, “I’m sure I can find a way.”  

* * *

10 minutes later you skipped into the hanger jangling the keys smugly, much to the amazement of Charles’ who had finally managed to compose himself.

“Told you I’d find a way,” you beamed, taking your place in the pilot seat.

“It was really that easy?” Charles gaped incredulously.

“Charles, you think this is easy? You need years of practice to even sniff my talent for manipulation.“

“You manipulated her?”

“I manipulated you didn’t I?”

“Wha- No, I was in control that entire time.”

“You keep telling yourself that. Now hush up and strap in, we’re going high and fast.”


End file.
